The secret of X5
by Amicelli
Summary: Meine erste ff! Ich hab hier mal ST TOS und DA zusammen geschmissen und Max n Daddy verpasst... Kap 5 on...
1. Prolog

A/N: Meine erste ff. Ich hab den ganzen Handlungsstrang etwas verändert und verschoben, damit mir das hier in den Kram passt *g*. Ich hoffe ihr kippt bei meiner ff nicht gleich um, hab ja keine Ahnung wie die jetzt so auf den (ahnungslosen) Leser wirkt. Ach ja, alles was euch eventuell von StarTrek oder Dark Angel bekannt vorkommen könnte, gehört nicht mir, ich mach damit auch kein Geld *seufz*  
  
Prolog  
  
Während in New York schon fast Mittag ist, ist für die Kalifornier auf der anderen Seite der USA gerade erst Zeit, aufzustehen. Aber noch schlafen sie tief und fest.  
  
"Soldat X5-452! Sofort vortreten!" Max drehte den Kopf und nahm augenblicklich eine stramme Haltung an. "Soldat, wo ist der Rest deiner Einheit?" Mit stechendem Blick besah sich Lydecker, der Leiter Manticores, das siebenjährige Mädchen, das verstört zu ihm aufsah. "Ich weiß es nicht." Lydecker gab zwei Männern einen Wink, die das sich sträubende Mädchen packten und in eine Gebäude schleppten. Dort warteten schon zwei andere Kinder, Zack und Brin. Max sah mit Entsetzen das tiefe Wasserbecken und ahnte, was ihnen bevorstand. Und wirklich, sie wurden unsanft ins Wasserbecken gestoßen und mit dicken Ketten an den Grund gebunden. Was für ein Glück, dass wir so lange die Luft anhalten können, dachte Max. Doch nach fast vier Minuten wurde die Luft langsam knapp. Verzweifelt rüttelte Max an den Ketten. Zack wollte ihr zu Hilfe kommen, doch seine Kette war zu kurz. Lydecker sah belustigt zu, wie Max sich abmühte. Schließlich betätigte er einen Schalter und die Kettenverschlüsse sprangen auf. Sofort tauchten die drei X5 auf. Später trafen sie auf ihre neun anderen 'Geschwister'. "Wir müssen was tun", sagte Zack, ihr anerkannter Anführer, "ich denke an Flucht. Wir müssen endlich zu unseren Eltern zurück!" "Wir können aber nicht zurück, das sagt Lydecker auch immer", stellte Tinga fest. "Klar können wir das", widersprach Max, "du glaubst doch nicht etwa, was dieser alte Saftsack sagt? Lydecker redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist." "Wir werden es schaffen, bist du dabei?", fragte Zack lauernd. "Heute Nacht?", erkundigte sich Tinga. Zack nickte, damit war das beschlossene Sache. Drei Stunden später schlichen sich zwölf kleine Gestalten aus den Raum, wo sie fast ununterbrochen unter Aufsicht standen. Zack gab ein Handzeichen. Sofort liefen alle los und sprangen durch das nächstgelegene Fenster. Sie landeten weich drei Meter tiefer im Schnee und sprangen sofort wieder hoch.  
  
Der Lärm hatte Lydecker auf den Plan gerufen. Er sah, was geschehen war, und gab seine Befehle. "Ausschwärmen! Wenn es eines der Kinder zum Zaun schaffen sollte, sofort eliminieren! Wenn es auch nur eines wieder nach draußen schafft, können wir uns auf etwas gefasst machen." Die Soldaten nickten und liefen los. Doch die X5 waren schlau, sie hatten sich aufgeteilt und rannten zu zwei über das ganze Gelände verstreut dem rettenden Zaun zu.  
  
Die Soldaten versuchten ihnen mit allen Mitteln die Flucht zu vereiteln. Doch zwecklos. Denn in der Zwischenzeit waren acht der zwölf Kinder am Zaun angelangt. Augenblicklich fingen sie an, ihn zu erklettern. Max drehte sich um, als sie auf der anderen Seite angelangt war, und was sie sah, ließ sie erstarren. "Brin!", rief sie. Jondy zog sie sanft fort. Max traten die Tränen in die Augen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie Brin nicht mehr helfen konnten. Brin wurde währenddessen von drei Männern festgehalten und blickte ihren entflohenen Geschwistern verzweifelt nach. "Brin!", rief Max noch einmal.  
  
So, das wars erstmal. Ich weiß, das hier noch nix neues ist. Aber das kommt noch. Das 1. Kap folgt bald... 


	2. 1 Kap

So, und hier geht's auch gleich weiter: Disclaimer: s. Prolog  
Franzi: Danke für dein Review!!! Dafür gehts hier jetzt auch ganz schnell weiter, damit du bald wieder was zum reviewen hast!!! knuddel  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
"Brin!"  
  
Max fährt aus ihrem Alptraum hoch. Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Sechs Uhr, es lohnt nicht mehr, sich noch einmal hinzulegen, also steht sie auf und zieht sich an. Was für ein Alptraum, denkt sie, was für ein Glück, dass wir das hinter uns haben. Aber wo stecken die anderen bloß? Sind noch mehr gefangen genommen worden als nur Brin? Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, sie wieder zu sehen. Sie bricht ihre Überlegungen ab und springt die Treppe hinunter. "Buenos dias, Mom!" "Morgen, Frosch. Gut geschlafen?" "Na ja", meint Max und greift sich ihre Tasse, "eher nicht. Ich hatte einen hübschen Alptraum." "Was war denn so schlimm?" "Weiß ich nicht mehr so genau. Ich erinnere mich nur daran, schlecht geträumt zu haben." Ihre Mutter setzt sich zu Max an den Frühstückstisch. "Wie viele Stunden hast du heute?", fragt Mrs Guevara. "Neun, wie üblich", antwortet Max. "Dann sehe ich dich also erst heute Abend wieder", folgert Max' Mutter, "ich muss heute erst später zur Arbeit." "Aha". Max nimmt ein Brötchen und streicht Quark und Marmelade darauf, während ihre Mutter sich vorerst mit einer Tasse Kaffee zufrieden gibt. "Normalerweise stehen wir jetzt erst auf", sagt Max, als der Spotter, ein hochmodernes Radio pünktlich zu den 7.00 Uhr - Nachrichten anspringt. "Ja , normalerweise", meint Max' Mutter Rachel und fügt dann nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster hinzu, "heute wird es wieder schwül." "Hoffentlich bekommen wir heute endlich unsere Sozialkunde- Arbeit wieder. Sie ist schon seit drei Wochen überfällig", sagt Max sauer, "Mr Sellman meint anscheinend, er könnte wieder maßlos überziehen. Wir sind ja schließlich nur Schüler!", fährt sie ärgerlich fort, "so was ist 'ne Sauerei". "Nana, er wird schon seine Gründe haben", fährt Max' Mutter in den Redeschwall ihrer Tochter. "Ja, Faulheit." Max beißt in ihr Brötchen und steht dann auf um sich den Orangensaft zu holen. "Und Amerikanische Geschichte steht auch heute auf dem Plan", murmelt sie mit vollem Mund. "Max! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen sollst." "Sorry, Mom." Jetzt klingt Musik aus den Lautsprechern des Spotter. "Das Lied kenne ich doch. Dazu haben wir früher immer getanzt", erinnert sich Rachel plötzlich, als sie das Lied hört. "Echt? Das kann ich mir irgendwie nicht richtig vorstellen. Du, vielleicht noch mit ein paar Jungs auf der Tanzfläche!" Rachel lächelt in Erinnerung. "Das war immer sehr lustig." "Ja, aber Dad hast du nicht auf der Tanzfläche, sondern bei einem wissenschaftlichen Vortrag auf Vulkan kennen gelernt!"  
  
Max senkt den Blick. Sie hat ihren Vater seit acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, da er beruflich sehr viel unterwegs ist.  
  
"Du vermisst ihn, stimmt's?", fragt ihre Mutter. "Klar. Ich weiß zwar überhaupt nicht, wie er aussieht, denn damals war ich ja wohl noch viel zu klein dazu, aber klar, vermissen tue ich ihn." "Ich doch auch", sagt Rachel. Max stellt ihr Geschirr in den Ultraschallreiniger und geht ins Bad. Zähne putzen ist schnell erledigt. Dann wirbelt sie wieder in die Küche und drückt ihrer Mom einen Kuss auf die Backe. "Bye, ich muss jetzt. Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit." "Dir auch", entgegnet Mrs Guevara. Max verzieht das Gesicht. "Was? Spaß in der Schule? - Naja, werde mal sehen was sich da machen lässt." Rachel winkt hinter Max her und räumt dann den Frühstückstisch ab.  
  
Währenddessen klingelt Max bei ihrer Freundin Francesca nebenan. "Hey, Max!", begrüßt Francesca ihre Freundin, "eine Sekunde noch, okay?" Max nickt und Francesca verschwindet wieder im Haus. "Na, alles in Butter bei dir?", fragt Max, als Francesca wieder herauskommt. "Yeah. Und bei dir?" Max und Francesca gehen zur nahen Bushaltestelle. "Könnte nicht besser sein, Fran!"  
  
Francesca und Max kennen sich schon seit der fünften Klasse und verstehen sich blind ohne Worte. Fran hat wie Max braune Haare, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie glatt sind, während Max' Haare sich locken. Früher wurde Fran immer geärgert, weil sie kleiner als ihre Klassenkameraden war, aber das änderte sich. Jetzt blitzen Frans braune Augen übermütig zu Max hinüber. Die beiden Freundinnen halten felsenfest zusammen, lassen nichts zwischen sich und sagen auch schon mal einem Jungen gehörig die Meinung, wenn er ihnen zu dumm daher kommt.  
  
"Ach, guck mal. Wen haben wir denn da? Den Pavel!", kündigt Max an. "Hey, Mädels", sagt er und fügt hinzu, "unser Bus kommt in drei Minuten, Tempo ist angesagt!" Die Klassenkameraden legen einen Schritt zu. An der Bushaltestelle treffen sie auf Mitchell, einen weiteren Klassenkameraden. "Tag, Mitch! Was läuft?" "Gar nichts läuft, Pavel! Ich bin hundemüde." Er gähnt hingebungsvoll. Max und Francesca blinzeln sich viel sagend an. Typisch Jungs, sagt dieser Blick. Da kommt der Bus, wie üblich ist er zum Auseinanderbrechen voll. "Man kann froh sein, dass wenn man da raus ist, seine Knochen noch heile hat", meint Francesca mürrisch, beim Anblick des Getümmels im Bus. "Auf ins Vergnügen!" Pavel gibt Mitchell einen Stoß, so dass der sich fast die Nase an einer Haltestange anschlägt. "He, pass mal auf, Pavel– Junge", motzt er seinen Freund an. Der verschränkt die Arme unbeteiligt vor der Brust und sucht nach einem günstigeren Stehplatz, aber da ist nicht mehr viel zu machen. Der Bus setzt sich schaukelnd in Bewegung und lässt die Insassen durcheinander purzeln. Max' Kopf schließt dabei nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Kopf Pavels. Der reibt ihn sich, während Max feststellt: "Du hast aber einen Quadratschädel!" "Deiner ist auch nicht gerade von Pappe, Max!", gibt er Kontra. Max grinst flüchtig und zuckt die Achseln. Der Schulbus fährt durch halb San Francisco, bevor er die Schüler an der California High School hinaus lässt. "Uff", seufzt Francesca erleichtert, "das wär's mal wieder." Max und sie gehen auf das Schulportal zu und müssen erst einmal durch den Waffenscanner hindurch. Doch das ist schnell erledigt. Nächster Stop ist an den Schließfächern. Geübt geben beide die Zahlenkombinationen am Schloss ein. Danach greift sich Max das Sozialkunde- Buch, das Heft, das Etui und knallt die Tür zu. Sekunden später produziert Fran mit ihrer Tür das Echo. Dann machen sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Sozialkunde- Raum. Nachdem das ganze Gebäude durchquert ist, liegt er endlich vor ihnen. Der Raum ist noch ziemlich leer, denn Max und Fran sind zu früh dran. "Hey, Max! Hallo, Fran! Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Beverly Térra sitzt ungeduldig wartend auf Francescas Tisch. "Der Bus hatte Verspätung – wie üblich", antwortet Max. Jetzt füllt sich der Raum langsam und Fran wendet sich Shelli zu, die gerade einen Stoß Holofotos herumreicht, was mit Lachen quittiert wird. "Dein Bruder sieht ja zum Quietschen aus! Huch, macht dein Vater ein grimmiges Gesicht! Ach, ist euer Hund süß!", so tönt es bunt durcheinander. Shelli grinst. "Jaja, die Feten von meinem Bruder sind immer ziemlich komisch." Es klingelt zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Schnell nehmen die Schüler ihre Plätze ein. Mr Sellman betritt die Klasse und grüßt die sich erhebenden Schüler. "Guten Morgen, setzt euch." Er steckt seine Hand in seine schwarze Tasche und fördert einen Stapel Hefte zu Tage. Ein leises Murmeln rollt durch den Klassenraum. "Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Welche wollt ihr zuerst hören?", sagt Mr Sellman. "Die gute!", brüllt die eine Hälfte der Klasse. "Nee, die schlechte!", werden sie von den anderen übertönt. Mr Sellman lächelt. "Also gut, die schlechte zuerst: Die Arbeit ist miserabel ausgefallen: Fünf E's, Zehn D's, Zehn C's, Drei B's und zwei A's." Die meisten aus dem Kurs stöhnen resigniert auf. "Und was ist mit der guten Nachricht?", fällt Charly Mornay ein. "Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Aufgabe 7 von fast keinem richtig gelöst wurde, mit Ausnahme der beiden die ein A haben, ist diese Aufgabe aus der Arbeit gestrichen worden. Ich habe die Aufgabe nur dort bewertet, wo auch eine richtige Antwort zu lesen war." Der Kurs ist begeistert, diese Antwort lässt hoffen! "Deshalb ist die Arbeit auch ein klein wenig besser als eben genannt ausgefallen. Es ist allerdings bei zwei A's geblieben." Er greift sich den Stapel und verteilt die Hefte. Max und Lucy Cortess müssen ziemlich lange auf ihr Heft warten. Schließlich, als Mr Sellman nur noch diese zwei Hefte in der Hand hält, gibt er bekannt: "Die beiden A's haben Lucy und Max." Er drückt kurz Max' und Lucys Hand und gibt ihnen die Hefte. "Ihr habt beide volle Punktzahl", meint er noch. Glücklich beugt sich Max zu Fran hinüber. "Was hast du?" "Ein B", meint diese. "Hey, ist doch spitze!" "Eben. Aber ich habe 5 falsch. Darf ich die Lösung von dir abschreiben?" "Klar. In der Pause, okay?" "Gebongt, Max." Mr Sellman fährt mit dem Unterricht fort. Als es 35 Minuten später klingelt, springt Max zu Lucy hinüber. "Du, Lucy, darf ich mal meine Aufgabe 2 mit deiner vergleichen?" Lucy nickt und drückt Max ihr Heft in die Hand. Sie meint: "Du gibst es mir dann in Englisch wieder, okay?" "Okay", nickt Max.  
  
Sie packt sich ihren Bücher- und Heftstapel und läuft Fran hinterher, die schon zu den Schließfächern vorgegangen ist. Am Spind angekommen tauscht sie ihre Sozialkunde - Sachen gegen ihren Amerikanische – Geschichte – Kram. "Komm!" Max wird von Stacy Cleveland gepackt, die den Schrank neben ihr hat. "Olle Hetze", beschwert sich Stacy. Sie und Max laufen den Gang entlang und betreten den Geschichtsraum. Miss Dawson folgt ihnen auf dem Fuß. "Guten Morgen", schallt es zur Antwort durch die Klasse. "Wir sind letzte Stunde in der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts steckengeblieben. Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 110 auf", beginnt Miss Dawson mit der Stunde. Blätter rascheln. Miss Dawsons Blick huscht auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Kandidaten durch den Kurs. "Kathleen, liest du bitte?" Kathleens Finger rutscht über die Buchstaben als sie liest. "Danke", unterbricht Miss Dawson kurz darauf. "Diese Stunde wollen wir also über Ernesto Guevara reden. Er war ein Revolutionär, wurde Che Guevara genannt, war ein Politiker und Präsident. 1967 wurde er erschossen. Bist du rein zufällig mit ihm verwandt, Max?", fragt Miss Dawson. Diese schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin spanischer, nicht argentinischer Herkunft." "Ach so. Schade, dann hättest du mal ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen können", sagt Miss Dawson. Shelli Joey, die knapp hinter Max sitzt, stößt sie an. "Typisch Dawson", flüstert sie, "bei der läuft alles auf Nachforschungen hinaus." Max nickt und fährt mit den Fingern über ihren Kettenanhänger. Es ist ein schlichtes, unkompliziertes Symbol und stellt ein stilisiertes, umgedrehtes Y oder ein runisches K dar. Max erinnert sich an die letzte Geschichtsstunde. Miss Dawson hatte ihnen erzählt, dass eben dieses Symbol im dritten Weltkrieg, der in der Mitte des 21. Jahrhunderts wütete, Erkennungszeichen für den Untergrund war. Ein Knall bringt sie ruckartig in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Shellis Buch ist herunter gefallen. Schnell hebt sie es auf. Doch über dem jahrzehntelangen Frieden geriet das Zeichen in Vergessenheit, denkt Max weiter und fährt vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über das Friedenszeichen. Wieder schweift sie ins Geschichtliche ab. Zum ersten Mal wurde es während der Antikriegsbewegungen in den 60er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts verwendet, dort hatte es auch seinen Ursprung. Rachel hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass Max diesen Kettenanhänger von ihrem Vater bekommen hatte, als er für diese lange Zeit weg musste. Dad, denkt sie, wo auch immer du gerade steckst, melde dich! Ich vermisse dich so... Die Klingel reißt sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam steht sie auf. "He, Max! Ist dir nicht gut?", fragt Shelli besorgt. "Mir geht es gut Shelli, wirklich", beruhigt Max sie. "Na gut". Shelli wirft dennoch eine letzten prüfenden Blick auf Max. Zusammen mit Shelli und Stacy geht Max aus dem Raum. "Jetzt steht Englisch auf dem Plan, oder?", fragt Stacy. "Jepp", nickt Shelli. Nach sieben weiteren Schulstunden sowie einer Mittagspause ist es endlich Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Francesca macht sich gemeinsam mit Max auf den Nachhauseweg. "Ciao, Max", sagt Fran, als sie ihr Haus erreicht. "Du auch!" Max geht noch ein Stückchen weiter, bevor auch sie ihr Haus erreicht. Der Sensor an der rechten Seite des Briefkastens blinkt, nachdem die Schlüsselkarte in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz gesteckt wurde. Sie tritt ein. Schön kühl, denkt sie. Draußen herrscht eine Rekordhitze von 39,9°Celsius. Backofenwert, grinst sie in sich hinein. Auf der Spüle steht noch ihr Glas. Sie gießt sich einen Orangensaft ein, dabei wundert sie sich: Seltsam, alle meine Klassenkameraden stöhnen über diese Hitze, ich hingegen finde es gar nicht so unangenehm, sondern eher normal, so als ob ich richtig dran gewöhnt wäre. Obwohl, wenn ich die ersten sechs Lebensjahre auf Vulkan verbracht habe, bin ich ja vielleicht wirklich an solche Temperaturen gewöhnt. Sie runzelt die Stirn, stellt ihr Glas zurück auf die Spüle und macht sich dann an den Rest ihrer Hausaufgaben, die sie in der täglichen Freistunde in der Schule nicht geschafft hatte. Inzwischen ist es kurz nach 17 Uhr. Die Tür zischt und kurz darauf steht Mrs Guevara im Wohnzimmer. Max blickt auf und strahlt. "Onkel Josh! Was machst du denn hier?", fragt sie Rachels Zwillingsbruder. Dann wendet sie sich an ihre Mutter. "Warum hast du mir denn nichts erzählt, Mom?" "Überraschung", lächelt Rachel. "Willst du deinen Onkel nicht mal begrüßen?", fragt Josh scherzhaft. Max nimmt ihn erst einmal ganz fest in den Arm und stemmt ihn ein Stück hoch, bemüht nicht zu zeigen, wie stark sie durch die Genmanipulation wirklich ist. "Sachte, Max!", beschwert sich der Onkel lachend. Er wuschelt Max durch die schulterlangen braunen Haare. "Du bist groß geworden, seit ich dich vor vier Monaten zum letzten Mal gesehen habe". "Vielleicht bist du ja auch geschrumpft", gibt Max schnell Kontra, "was macht eigentlich Tante Isabel und mein kleiner Cousin Keith?" "Denen geht es gut. Sie lassen euch schön grüßen. Keith wollte eigentlich mitkommen, aber das ging nicht, weil er noch Schule hatte." Rachel Guevara streckt den Kopf durch die Tür. "Willst du etwas trinken, Josh?", fragt sie ihren älteren Bruder. "Gerne. Die Fahrt zu euch war ziemlich anstrengend. Wie geht es eurem Zwei– Frauen - Haushalt?" "Glänzend. Ohne Komplikationen", antwortet Max' Mutter. Max klappt ihr Heft zu und steckt es in den Rucksack, den sie sich über die Schulter wirft. Dann geht sie in die Küche zu ihrer Mutter. "Wir haben unsere Sozialkunde – Arbeit wiederbekommen. Schnitt C,5. Was denkst du, habe ich?" Rachel blickt ihre Tochter prüfend an, doch in deren Gesicht gibt es keine Anzeichen auf die Note. Ganz der Vater, denkt Rachel im Stillen. "B-", tippt sie. Max schüttelt den hübschen Kopf und streckt den Daumen nach oben. "Was? Noch besser?" Rachel überlegt kurz. "A", sagt sie dann. "Bingo, Mom! Eine der zwei besten Arbeiten unseres Kurses!" "Klasse, Max". Sie drückt ihre Tochter an sich. "Ein verfrühtes Geschenk zum 15. Geburtstag", meint Josh, der das mitbekommen hat. "Klaro. Mein Geschenk an mich selbst." Max liest sich noch einmal schnell die Geschichte in ihrem Englischbuch durch, da sie zu morgen nacherzählt werden muss. "Wie wär's mit einer Runde Schach?", fragt Josh. "Logo. Bau schon mal auf." Sie bringt die Schulsachen in ihr Zimmer und kommt dann ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Am Anfang hat ganz klar Josh die besseren Möglichkeiten, bald jedoch zieht Max mit ihm gleich, beide haben die gleiche Anzahl Figuren auf der Spielfläche.  
  
"Ich schlage dich!", prophezeit Josh. "Bist du nervös?", fragt Max. "Nein." "Zappelig, ungeduldig?", fragt sie weiter. "Ganz sicher nicht", antwortet Josh und setzt einen Turm. "Na dann", sagt Max, setzt ihren Springer und grinst ihn verschmitzt an, "schachmatt, Onkel." Josh sieht verblüfft die Spielfläche an, auf der seine Glücksträhne ein so plötzliches Ende gefunden hat, dann wandert sein Blick zu Max hoch. "Na so was", murmelt er. "Josh! Max! Abendessen ist fertig!" "Rachel, weißt du, dass deine Tochter im Schachspielen ein As ist?" "Weiß ich. Sie schlägt mich ständig." Josh reicht Max die Wurstplatte. "Nein, danke. Ich bin doch Vegetarier!", wehrt Max entschieden ab. "Oh, entschuldige, das vergesse ich ständig." Josh blickt Rachel an. "Das hat sie vermutlich von ihrem Vater, oder? Genauso wie das Schachspielen." Über Max' Gesicht fällt ein Schatten. "Anzunehmen", antwortet Rachel und blitzt ihn warnend an. Nach dem Essen nimmt sich Rachel Josh zur Seite. "Josh, du weißt doch, dass du sie nicht ständig an ihren Vater erinnern sollst. Sie vermisst ihn unheimlich, mach es ihr doch nicht noch schwerer."  
  
"Gut, gut. Ich werde mich geschlossen halten." "Klingt gut", nickt Rachel bestätigend und Josh geht duschen. "Mom?" Max streckt ihren Kopf durch die Tür. "Ja, Frosch?" Max stellt sich vor sie hin, knickt dabei ihre Füße nach außen um, sodass sie auf der Außenseite ihrer Füße balanciert. "Sag mir bitte was los ist. Ich kann einfach nicht zu 100% ein Mensch sein. Was bin ich? Ich habe grünes Blut. Denkst du nicht, dass ich jetzt alt genug dazu bin?" Rachel mustert ihre Tochter. Diese Frage kommt etwas unerwartet, ist jedoch völlig berechtigt. "Das hängt mit deinem Vater zusammen, Max", antwortet sie. "Gut. Dachte ich mir. Aber was ist mit ihm? Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht an ihn erinnern. Weshalb ist er nie da? Sitzt er etwa im Knast?" "Um Himmels willen. Nein, das tut er nicht. Denkst du das etwa?" "Naja, er ist immerhin seit 8 Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen, soweit ich mich erinnere." "Das stimmt schon. Aber du weißt, was ich dir erzählt habe. Er hat einen Fulltime- Job." "Das ist doch wohl kein Grund, sich über Jahre nicht zu melden!" "Ich stehe immer in Kontakt mit ihm, Max", sagt Rachel ruhig. "Und was ist mit mir? Ich vermisse ihn!" Max hat Tränen in den Augenwinkeln. "Max!" Rachel nimmt ihre Tochter tröstend in den Arm. "Shh. Ich weiß, dass du ihn vermisst." "Warum ist er dann nie hier? Wenn du mit ihm in Kontakt bist, dann sag ihm doch mal, dass er ne Tochter hat, die ihn vermisst." "Das weiß er, Max. Er kennt dich. Er vermisst dich doch genauso." Max nickt. "Und was ist jetzt mit meiner Blutfarbe? Woher kommt die? Hab ich irgendeine Krankheit?" Sollte es durch die Manticore - Gene kommen?, schießt es ihr urplötzlich durch den Kopf. Damals war ich sechs. War mein Blut schon vorher grün, oder nicht? "Vererbung, Max. Du hast die grüne Blutfarbe von deinem Vater." "Ist er krank, Mom?" "Nein." Rachel setzt sich auf das Sofa und sieht ihre Tochter an. "Max, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hab dir nie ein wichtiges Detail über deinen Vater gesagt." "Wieso nicht? Worum geht es? Mom, bin ich etwa vulkanischer Abstammung? Die sollen doch angeblich grünes Blut haben, oder?" Rachel sieht sie verblüfft an. Dann nickt sie. "Ja. Dein Vater ist Vulkanier, Max. Halbvulkanier um genau zu sein, daher auch dein grünes Blut." "Aha. Cool." Cool? Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion, von der Rachel ausgegangen war... "Nur eins verstehe ich nicht. Du hast immer gesagt, ich sei ein verständiges Mädchen. Warum hast du es mir dann nicht gesagt? Und warum habe ich keine spitzen Ohren? Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass sie ein bisschen spitzer als normal sind, aber das sieht man kaum." "Wenn man seine menschlichen Gene und meine zusammenrechnet, ist da nicht mehr besonders viel Vulkanisches, das man vererben könnte. Es hat sich rein physiologisch hauptsächlich auf dein Blut ausgewirkt." "Na, da bin ich aber froh, dass ich keine Krätze oder sonst was hab. Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast, Mom." "Hey, du hast ein Anrecht zu wissen, was du bist, Max." "Joah", grinst Max und verzieht sich wieder in ihr Zimmer. Ich, ein Halbvulkanier, nicht zu fassen....  
  
"Schlaft gut", wünscht Max dann gegen 23 Uhr. "Gute Nacht, schlaf gut", wünschen Onkel und Mutter zurück. Im Bad wundert sich Max über noch etwas. Alle meine Klassenkameraden haben von Zeit zu Zeit mal 'nen Pickel. Ich jedoch bilde eine Ausnahme. Ob es an der Genmanipulation liegt, an den Katzengenen, die mir und den elf anderen in Manticore gespritzt worden sind? Und noch etwas, mein Strichcode ist doch um einiges blasser, als wie die der anderen. Gut, nicht dass ich unbedingt scharf drauf wäre, dass er gut zu erkennen ist, aber woran das liegt würde mich doch mal interessieren. Absicht oder Zufall?  
  
Sie schließt die Augen und hört prompt Lydeckers Erinnerungsstimme in ihrem Kopf: Ihr seid jetzt genmanipulierte, gnadenlose Killermaschinen und perfekte Krieger, kurz, genetisch manipulierte Übermenschen, welche jeden meiner Befehle beachten werden und ihr werdet eure Eltern nie wieder sehen. Disziplin, Pflichtbewusstsein und Gehorsam ist jetzt das einzige was für euch, die Versuchsreihe X5, noch zählt.  
  
Obwohl, denkt sich Max, was den Punkt mit unseren Eltern angeht, lag er daneben. Wir sind geflohen! Und besonders gehorsam waren vor allem Zack und ich nie. Am Anfang waren wir zwei Dutzend, nach 1 Jahr waren wir zwölf weg. Die andere Hälfte kam dann später auf den Trichter auszubüxen...  
  
Max öffnet die Augen wieder und beginnt sich die Zähne zu putzen. Sie schlüpft in ihren Schlafanzug und legt sich ins Bett. Nicht viel später schläft sie fest.  
  
So, das war das erste Cappy. Freue mich natürlich auch über Reviews Zaunpfahl auspack und wink 


	3. 2 Kap

2. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen trifft sie Francesca wie üblich an der Bushaltestelle. "Hier Max." Fran drückt ihr ein Holofoto in die Hand. "Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Das war vor drei Wochen beim Inline– Skaten." "Stimmt. Das Foto schenke ich dir." "Oh, danke schön, Fran!" Sie vergleicht die Francesca, die neben ihr steht, mit der auf dem Bild. "Deine blonde Haarfarbe ist schon ganz schön rausgewachsen." Fran zupft an ihren Haaren herum und nickt. "Jaah, ich weiß." Der Bus fährt dröhnend heran, Max und Fran steigen ein. "Nicht so voll heute", stellt Max fachkundig fest. Bald sind sie an der Endhaltestelle angekommen und steigen aus. Sie betreten die Schule und müssen neun Schulstunden über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
"Ja, ist gebongt. Okay, in fünfzehn Minuten. Ja, ich werde Fran Bescheid sagen. Ciao." Max steht zu Hause im Wohnzimmer und telefoniert mit Maurice Kellis. Dann tippt sie eine Nummer ein und wartet geduldig. "Hier ist Max." "Hey, Max", klingt es durch den Hörer. "Du. Maurice, Pavel, Mitchell, Rebecca, Beverly und ich spielen gleich Fußball. Kommst du auch?" "Klar. Wann denn?" "In fünfzehn Minuten an der Wiese gegenüber." "Okay, bis dann." "Ciao, Fran."  
  
Max drückt den Hörer in den Ständer und beißt in den Apfel, den sie nun schon seit ein paar Minuten in der Hand hält. "Du verschwindest jetzt, Max?", fragt Josh. Max nickt. "Ich bin aber gleich gegenüber. Wie lange bleibst du eigentlich, Onkel Josh?" "Bis Donnerstag oder Freitag. Muss mal sehen, was günstiger ist." "Aha. Bis nachher dann." "Schön vorsichtig!" Max verschwindet grinsend. "Hey!", trifft sie kurz darauf auf Maurice Kellis, Pavel Charkov, Mitchell Nurus, Rebecca LeDala, Beverly Térra und Francesca Kirk. "Das ist Sarah – Jane, meine kleine Cousine. Sie möchte unbedingt mitspielen", erläutert Maurice und deutet auf ein kleines Mädchen mit glatten blonden Haaren. "Schön. Ist doch überhaupt kein Problem, Maurice. Wie alt bist du denn?", fragt Beverly dann an Sarah – Jane gewandt. "Zehn, und ihr?" "Zwischen Vierzehn und sechzehn", antwortet Rebecca für alle.  
  
Kurz darauf läuft das Spiel: Francesca, Mitchell, Rebecca und Maurice gegen Pavel, Beverly, Max und Sarah – Jane. "Schön unfair!", beschwert sich Beverly. "Ach was, dass wird schon", meint Pavel optimistisch, "wir haben ja immerhin Max." "Achtung!" Francesca passt den Ball zu Maurice und der zu Mitch. Pavel fegt dazwischen und schießt den Ball zu Max. Das Spiel läuft längere Zeit ohne ein einziges Tor. Doch plötzlich fliegt und landet er bei Maurice und Co. im Netz. 0:1 "Juchu", Pavel ist begeistert, "klasse, Beverly!" Maurice bringt den Ball wieder ins Spiel. Kurz darauf stößt er mit seiner Cousine zusammen. Diese fällt zu Boden. "Mensch, pass doch mal auf!", fährt er sie grob an, "immer musst du einem im Weg herum stehen!" Sarah verzieht das Gesicht. Schon laufen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter. "Verzieh dich nach Hause, wenn du nicht richtig spielen kannst. Wozu bist du eigentlich mitgekommen?", setzt er noch einen oben drauf. Sarah – Jane steht auf und verlässt geknickt und weinend das Spielfeld. Max sieht ihr betroffen hinterher, dann pflaumt sie Maurice an. "Musst du sie gleich so an meckern? Mann, sie ist vier, fünf Jahre jünger als wir! Du hast mit zehn auch nicht perfekt gespielt – was du jetzt übrigens auch noch nicht machst. Es ist klar, dass sie nicht so schnell laufen, schießen und so was kann. Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund, sie so anzumachen!", sie fixiert ihn sauer. "'Tschuldige. Der Gaul ist mit mir durchgegangen." "Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei Sarah!" Maurice schaltet auf stur. "Das kannst du komplett vergessen." Da wendet sich Max um und geht davon. "He, Max, wo willst du hin?", ruft ihr Maurice hinterher. "Wohin wohl? Zu Sarah natürlich." Sie verschwindet in die selbe Richtung wie Sarah und findet sie ein paar Meter weiter auf einer Bank, die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen. "Sarah", sagt Max leise. Die hebt den Kopf. Max setzt sich neben Sarah auf die Bank. "Ist gut", sagt sie, da sie bemerkt, dass die Jüngere immer noch am Schluchzen ist und fasst sie beim Arm, "Maurice meint es nicht so." Sarah rückt ein Stück näher an Max heran und legt den Kopf an ihre Schulter. "Immer meckert er mich an. Immer kann er alles besser. Das ist so doof von ihm!" "Jungs sind halt so. Dagegen kann man auch nichts tun." Max blickt kurz auf, als ein Mann im Rang eines Captains von Starfleet an der Bank vorbei kommt. Sie nickt ihm kurz zu, und er erwidert es. "Maurice macht immer einen auf Macho", erzählt Sarah, "er ist immer so toll, immer kann er alles am besten." "Kenne ich", bestätigt Max, die Maurices Eigenarten zur Genüge kennt, "kommst du zum Fußball spielen zurück?" Sarah blickt Max an. "Okay", sie steht auf. "Na komm, Sarah." Gleich darauf betreten sie die Wiese. Maurice schaut Sarah und Max etwas verlegen an. Offenbar haben ihm die anderen auch mal die Meinung gesagt, vermutet Max ganz richtig. Maurice kommt auf Sarah zu und hockt sich vor sie hin, so dass er genauso groß wie sie ist. "Entschuldigung, Sarah. Bist du noch böse auf mich?" Grinsend schüttelt sie den Kopf. Erleichtert atmen alle auf. "Lasst uns weiter spielen", schlägt Pavel ungeduldig vor. Also wird munter weiter gespielt. Max ist gerade mit dem Ball auf dem Weg zum Tor, als sie von Mitchell gefoult wird. Prompt verliert sie den Boden unter den Füßen. Geschickt rollt sie sich ab und steht schon wieder auf den Füßen, bevor Mitch richtig begreifen kann, was da eigentlich passiert ist. "Mein lieber Schwan", keucht der, "ging ja schnell." Max kontert. "Gute Reflexe." "Weh getan?" "Nö, wieso denn?" "Schon gut. Und entschuldige." Max lächelt ihn an. "Komm schon Mitch, nimm es nicht so tragisch." Mitchell grinst jetzt auch. Und weiter geht das Spiel, bis es um 18 Uhr endgültig zu Ende ist. 10:8 Ein tolles Ergebnis, wie Mitchell meint. Worauf Beverly natürlich sofort Paroli gibt. "Ihr habt ja auch gewonnen, Mitch." "Eben, Bev", grinst dieser. Friedlich trennt man sich, und Max geht wie alle anderen nach Hause zurück. Höchste Zeit, das Abendessen wartet sicher schon.  
  
Ihre Mutter steht am Herd und schlägt Eier in die Pfanne. "Hallo Max", grüßt sie und hält eine Eierschale hoch, "auch eines?" Max schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich mache mir lieber Spaghetti." Sie nimmt sich einen großen Topf und füllt ihn mit Wasser. Dann fügt sie Öl und Salz hinzu. "Gut aufgepasst", stellt Rachel fest, "und wozu das Öl?", fragt sie ihre Tochter. "Damit die Spaghetti nicht aneinander festpappen", antwortet Max. Als das Wasser kocht, gibt sie die Nudeln hinzu. Josh betritt die Küche und schnuppert. "Mm, riecht ja gut hier", bemerkt er. Max fängt an, den Tisch zu decken. Kurz darauf sind die Nudeln fertig und Max schüttet das Wasser ab. Dann kippt sie die langen glibberigen Dinger auf einen Teller. Rachel teilt sich die Eier brüderlich mit Josh. "Mist!", schimpft Max, als ihr die Nudeln immer und immer wieder von der Gabel rutschen. Sie überlegt kurz, steht auf und holt sich einen Löffel. Jetzt fällt ihr nicht mehr herunter und Max isst ihren Teller leer. Nach dem Essen sehen sich Rachel und Josh gemeinsam eine Sendung auf dem VID Bildschirm an, während Max in ihrem Zimmer noch etwas für die Schule vorbereiten muss. "Diese verrückten Politiker", regt sich Rachel über den Präsidenten auf, "der meint doch, er dürfe alles." "Langsam Rachel, wir leben im 22. , nicht im 20. Jahrhundert. Die Zeiten ändern sich", dämpft Josh das spanische Temperament seiner Schwester. "Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass wir das Jahr 2136 haben? Aber schau dir das doch nur mal an, der Typ hat von Politik doch gar keine Ahnung, Brüderchen."  
  
Da klingelt das Intercom. "Ja?" Max' Mutter hebt ab. "Hallo, Mrs Guevara. Hier ist Jane Chandler. Ist Max da?" "Einen Augenblick, Jane... .Max!", ruft sie. "Was ist, Mom?" Max springt die Stufen hinab. "Intercom. Jane ist dran." "Nanu?", Max nimmt den Hörer auf. "Hey, Jane!" "Max? Kannst du mir wohl sagen, was wir in Englisch aufhatten? Ich habe schon den halben Kurs angerufen, aber keiner weiß was genaues." "Sekunde mal". Max legt den Hörer hin und holt ihr Hausaufgabenheft aus dem oberen Stock. "Jane? Wir sollten Seite 107-109 lesen und eine Zusammenfassung schreiben, die mindestens eine Seite lang sein muss." "Danke, Max. Hast du das schon gemacht?" "Bin gerade damit fertig geworden", lacht Max. "Du Glückliche. Dann werde ich jetzt mal den Kuli schwingen. Bye." "Ciao!" Max drückt die Auflege- Taste am Hörer des Intercoms und meint zu den älteren Herrschaften im Raum: "Sonst ruft mich Jane so gut wie nie an." "Da warst du wohl ihre letzte Hoffnung", scherzt der Onkel. Max zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sieht wohl so aus. Ich hau mich jetzt hin. Gute Nacht allerseits." "Träum was schönes."  
  
Black Rose 9: Thanks for your review bighug . It's great that you like my story!!! 


	4. 3 Kap

** 3. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag ist strahlend schöner Sonnenschein. Echtes Geburtstagswetter, denkt sich Max. Waschen und Anziehen, dann geht's im Wirbelwind die Treppe hinunter.

"Morgen, Max. Alles Gute zum 15. Geburtstag, meine Große."

Rachel haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nimmt sie ganz fest in den Arm.

"Danke, Mom."

Rachel lässt Max los.

"Meiner Nichte alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", mit diesen Worten steht plötzlich Josh hinter ihr.

"Gracias", bedankt sich Max auf Spanisch bei dem Zwillingsbruder ihrer Mutter. Die Guevaras setzen sich an den Tisch und Max isst lustig drauf los. Bald ist sie fertig und putzt sich die Zähne.

* * *

"Ciao", damit ist sie aus dem Haus.

Sieben Minuten später begrüßt Fran Max an der Bushaltestelle.

"Alles Gute."

"Happy Birthday", wünscht Pavel.

"Danke Leute." Der Bus kommt und transportiert sie zur Schule. Auch in der Schule wird Max von fast allen, die sie kennen, beglückwünscht. Auf dem Nachhauseweg im Bus fragt Francesca nach.

"Feierst du eigentlich?"

"Nö", Max schüttelt den Kopf.

"Schade", findet Fran.

Der Bus fährt durch die Straßen San Franciscos und kommt dabei auch am Starfleet Hauptquartier vorbei. Starfleet ist das größte Raumfahrtszentrum der Welt, sowie des Alls und über 190 bevölkerte Planeten gehören derzeit dazu. Fran deutet über die Schulter.

"Wusstest du, dass mein Onkel Captain bei Starfleet ist?"

"Nein, hast du noch nicht erwähnt."

"Na, dann aber jetzt. Und er kommt morgen zu Besuch. Darauf freue ich mich schon."

"Klasse. Mein Onkel ist auch gerade zu Besuch."

Kurz darauf rauscht eine Cable Car vorbei. Dann sind Max und Fran zu Hause.

"Bis morgen", ruft Fran. "Du auch. Sehen wir uns heute abend gemeinsam das Feuerwerk an?"

"Klar. Elf Uhr vorm Haus, okay?"

"Okay, bis nachher." Fran verschwindet im Haus und Max tut es ihr gleich. Später zerbricht sich Max den Kopf über einen Sozialkunde – Aufsatz. "Arbeitslosengeld – wie viel ist gut? So was nenne ich ein echt bescheuertes Thema", murrt sie leise. Doch wie alles andere, was sie sich vornimmt, schafft sie auch das. Dann geht sie mit Rachel und Josh auf die Straße um sich das Feuerwerk anzusehen, dass jedes Jahr am Independence Day in die Luft geschossen wird. Es knallt ganz tüchtig und ein paar Anwohner jubeln begeistert auf. Irgendwann ist es vorbei und Max ist dabei ins Bett zu gehen. _Ist es denn zu fassen, schon wieder ein Tag vorbei,_ denkt Max überrascht. _Wo nur die Zeit geblieben ist?_

So, hier geht's auch mal weiter... :)

Ich hab diesen Kram vor Ewigkeiten geschrieben, mittlerweile bin ich nicht mehr so davon überzeugt das diese Story gelungen ist. Tja... ich lad es trotzdem mal hoch im Loch versteck


	5. 4 Kap

** 4. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag nach der Schule, die mal wieder viel zu anstrengend war und zudem noch zwei Tests geschrieben wurden, war Max zu Besuch bei ihrer besten Freundin.

"Mom?", rief Fran quer durch das halbe Haus.

"Ich bin hier oben, Francesca", schallte es zurück.

"Wir sind da", schrie Fran.

"Ich habe Nudelwasser auf dem Herd. Hast du da mal ein Auge drauf?"

Fran fasste Max an der Schulter und zog diese hinter sich her.

"Francesca, wo habt ihr euer Salatbesteck? Oh, hallo. James Kirk, ich bin Francescas Onkel", unterbrach er sich, als er Max sah und schüttelte ihre Hand.

"Max Guevara. Ich gehe mit Fran in einen Jahrgang."

Max runzelte die Stirn. "Sagen Sie mal, habe ich Sie nicht vor drei Tagen gesehen?"

Auch Kirk erinnerte sich. "Stimmt. Das war doch hier in der Nähe."

"Richtig..."

"Das Besteck ist in der linken Schublade", mischte sich Fran ein. Sie wandte sich dem Herd zu und hielt den Zeigefinger gegen den Topf. "Kann noch."

Max lehnte sich zu Fran hinüber. "Hast du Französisch geschnallt? Ich frage mich, wie wir das dann auf die Reihe bekommen sollen. Französisch zu reden ist total einfach, aber die ganzen Regeln dazu... ."

"Für dich vielleicht. Ich habe aber auch keine blasse Ahnung. Aber das wird schon, wir schaffen doch alles."

Max schaute Fran mit hochgezogenen Braunen und schief gelegtem Kopf an. Dann grinste sie fröhlich. "Logisch, Fran."

Kirk musterte sie von der Seite her.

_Diese Ähnlichkeit mit Spock, _dachte er_, allerdings, mein Erster Offizier lacht nie._

"He, Max. Wie wär's, wenn wir morgen mit dem Rad zur Schule fahren würden? Es sind ja nur knapp drei Meilen", schlug Fran vor, als sie kurz darauf über den Hausaufgaben saßen.

"Gute Idee."

"Ach ja, wir wollen morgen Abend grillen. Kommst du dann? Deine Mutter kannst du auch mitbringen."

"Gerne. Euer Nudelsalat schmeckt sowieso immer klasse."

"Und für dich extra vegetarisch."

"Yeah", lachte Max hell auf und klappte ihr Buch zu, "ich bin fertig. Wir wollten doch noch Schach spielen."

"Baust du schon mal auf?" Max stellte die Figuren auf die Fläche. Auch Fran war jetzt fertig.

"Na dann wollen wir mal." Ihr erster Zug weihte eine spannende Schachpartie ein.

Doch gegen Max hatte sie keine Chance. Frans Figuren flogen nur so vom Feld.

"Himmel! Nicht so schnell, ich will auch mal zum Zuge kommen", stöhnte Fran lachend, als die letzte Figur dran glauben musste.

Kirk hingegen dachte sich seinen Teil: _Dieses Mädchen hat fast dieselbe Strategie wie Spock. Merkwürdig..._

Frans Mutter Leah kam herein und bat ihre Tochter:

"Schneidest du schon mal das Obst für den Obstsalat?"

"Jepp. Max hat mich eh gerade runtergeputzt. Dafür hilfst du mir jetzt aber, Max!"

"Klar. Hätte ich auch so gemacht." Rasch wurden die Figuren zusammengepackt.

"Fünf Bananen, sechs Kiwis, drei Äpfel, zwei Orangen, drei Birnen und 150 g Kirschen", las Fran aus dem Rezeptbuch vor. Max holte währenddessen die Messer und Schneidebretter.

"Schön klein", mahnte Fran noch schnell. Max' Orangen mussten zuerst abgeschält werden, so ging Zeit verloren. Als sie sich ans Kleinschneiden machte, lief ihr der Fruchtsaft über die Finger. "Oh no", lacht Fran, als sie Max' Wasserschlacht sah. Max hob tropfende Finger. "Ich glaube, ich wasche sie erst mal", urteilte sie unbekümmert.  
Da sie jetzt mit den Orangen fertig war, ging sie zu den Bananen über. Auch Fran war am schnipseln.

"Fertig", sagte sie kurz darauf. Max schüttete noch schnell das Obst von ihrem Brett in die Schüssel.

"Gib mal", meinte Fran und streckte die Hand nach dem Brett aus. Max drückte es ihr in die Hand. Klappernd stellte Francesca das schmutzige Geschirr in das Spülbecken.

"Sieht gut aus, unser Obstsalat, oder?", fragte sie ihre Freundin. Diese nickte und stand auf.

"Und was steht jetzt auf dem Plan?", wollte sie wissen.

"Wir könnten in den Garten gehen", schlug Fran vor.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Max begeistert zu. Als sie durch die Terrassentür traten, knuffte Fran Max plötzlich in die Seite.

"Wer zuerst an der Schaukel ist", rief sie und sauste los.

Max, die sich das natürlich nicht zweimal sagen ließ, sofort hinterher. Gleichzeitig schwangen sich beide auf die Zwei–Mann-Schaukel. Und schon gings hoch hinauf in die Wolken. Fran lachte vor Freude und ließ eine Hand los. Die Haare flogen ihr und Max ins Gesicht, so dass sie einander kaum erkennen konnten. Fran versuchte krampfhaft, sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten, doch zwecklos, sie flogen sofort wieder hinein. Schließlich wurde es ihr zu bunt und sie stoppte die Schaukel. Zerzaust kletterten beide von der Schaukel, sahen sich an, und fingen wie auf Kommando an zu lachen.

"Steht dir, Fran." Max zerwühlte Frans Haare noch mehr.

"Und bei dir ist das total normal".

"Jawohl", bestätigte Max und dachte bei sich: _Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man eine Mutter mit denselben lockigen Haaren hat. So was nennt man Vererbung, Fran, wohl nicht in Bio aufgepasst?_

Sie grinste Fran noch mal an und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren.

"Also ehrlich Max, so lockige Haare wie du möchte ich nicht haben. Das würde mich echt stören."

"Reine Gewohnheitssache", antwortete Max und zuckte die Achseln, "dafür liegt bei dir jedes Haar jeden Tag gleich. Das ist doch wohl total langweilig." Sie schaute auf die Uhr.

"Ich schätze, ich muss jetzt rüber."

"Okay. Und vergiss nicht, morgen früh, 7.30 Uhr bei mir vorm Haus. Unter uns gesagt, hoffentlich bekommt keiner von uns einen Platten."

"Dann schieben wir halt", lachte Max, und betrat gefolgt von Francesca das Haus.

"Oh weia", stöhnte Fran, "drei Meilen laufen? Von Pacifica bis San Francisco-City? Da kann ich mir echt was besseres vorstellen."

"Gibt ja wohl schlimmeres."

"Ja, Mathe."

"Oha, schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass Mathe dein absolutes Lieblingsfach ist. Bis morgen."

"Bye." Fran schloss die Haustür hinter Max. "Mom, morgen abend sind wir beide bei Kirks eingeladen. Die wollen grillen."

"Einladung angenommen. Aber was ist mit deinem Onkel?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich frage mal."

Kurz entschlossen sauste sie in ihr Zimmer hinauf. _Praktisch, dass Frans Zimmerfenster genau gegenüber liegt._ Eine schemenhafte, schmale Gestalt bewegte sich in Frans Zimmer umher.

"Fran!", rief sie hinüber. Diese hatte das Fenster einen Spalt offen und hörte sie. Lachend erschien sie im geöffneten Fenster.

"He, Max. Wo brennt's denn?"

"Nirgendwo", antwortete Max, "ich wollte bloß fragen, ob mein Onkel morgen Abend mitkommen kann."

"Denke schon. Aber warte mal."

Fran rief ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. "Darf Max' Onkel morgen Abend mitkommen, Mom?"

"Klar."

"Max! Kann er."

"Super. Frei nach dem Motto: wenn zehn satt werden, schaffen wir auch noch nen elften. Wo steckt eigentlich dein Vater? Normalerweise ist er um diese Uhrzeit doch schon zu Hause."

"Geschäftsreise. Er kommt morgen Abend wieder."

"Aha, da kommt eure Grillerei ja genau richtig, oder?"

"Klar, Maximum. Ich muss jetzt duschen. Bis morgen."

"Ciao", sagte Max mit spanischem Einschlag. Grinsend schloss Fran das Fenster.

_Max und ihre Sprachen, _dachte sie,_ da kann sie neben Englisch und Deutsch, dass in den USA jeder spricht, noch Französisch und Spanisch sowie Vulkanisch. Mein bisschen Schulfranzösisch hält da nicht mit._ In dem Moment begann es draußen leicht zu regnen. Fran verdrehte die Augen. _Wehe, es regnet morgen früh immer noch, _drohte sie den Wolken in Gedanken.

* * *

Wie gesagt, ich war 14 oder 15 als ich den Kram geschrieben hab... -.- 


	6. 5 Kap

** 5. Kapitel**

Doch ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet. Am nächsten Morgen war es zwar leicht bedeckt, doch der Regen hatte aufgehört. Deshalb stand der Radtour nichts mehr im Wege.

Gemeinsam strampelten Max und Fran der Schule entgegen.

"Meine Mutter war gestern gar nicht so begeistert von dieser Idee", erzählte Max und fügte hinzu, "sie meinte, sie hätte heute eine wichtige medizinische Vorlesung bei Starfleet und wäre vormittags nicht erreichbar, und wenn mir dann was passieren würde, ... . Ich meinte nur, dass ich vorsichtig fahren würde, aber das hat dann wohl doch nicht so viel gebracht. Naja, letztlich hat sie mein Onkel Josh davon überzeugt, mich fahren zu lassen. Er meinte, ich sei ja wohl kein Baby mehr."

"Absolut nicht. Zum Glück war bei mir kein großer Überzeugungsversuch notwendig, um die Erlaubnis zu bekommen."

"Deine große Schwester ist früher ja auch öfters mit dem Rad zur Schule gefahren."

"Eben", grinste Fran frech, "sie studiert zwar schon und wohnt nicht mehr bei uns, aber das war trotzdem der ausschlaggebende Kommentar."

"Gewusst wie". Jetzt lachten beide.

"Das doofe an San Francisco ist, dass es so steile Steigungen hat", stöhnte Max, als sie einen Berg hinauf müssen, "vom Bus aus sieht das gar nicht so steil aus."

"Zugegeben, das ist nicht gerade klasse, aber dafür können wir das heute Nachmittag wieder hinunter fahren. Und uns langlegen."

"Olle Pessimistin", lachte Max zu Fran hinüber. Nur leicht schnaufend kamen sie oben an, da sie schlauerweise mittendrin abgestiegen waren.

Auf einmal hörten sie lautes Fahrradgeklingel hinter sich. "Hey, Ben. Na , wie geht's?"

"Gut, und euch?", fragte Max' und Frans Klassenkamerad Ben Sutherland.

"Auch gut."

Max und Fran stiegen wieder auf und fuhren zu dritt auf die Schule zu.

"Was haben wir in der 1. Stunde?", fragte Max.

"Mathe– verschon mich", stöhnte Fran.

So schlimm wurde es dann aber doch nicht und auch die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden vergingen wie im Flug. Gemeinsam fuhren Fran, Ben und Max nach Hause, allerdings hatte Ben nur die Hälfte der Strecke zu fahren.

Die Ampel an der Jefferson Street, Ecke 48. Avenue war rot. Quietschend kamen die drei zum Stehen. Schnaufend und gurgelnd hielt ein Bus neben ihnen.

"He, die 640. Und wie üblich übervoll ", sagte Fran, nach einem Blick zum Bus hoch.

"Oha, unsere Regi–Linie", meinte Max.

Ben trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf seinem Lenker herum. Die Grün–Phase ließ jedoch auf sich warten. Schließlich hatte er die Nase voll und fuhr über die rote Ampel. Ein Auto kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Stehen.

"Ben!", rief ihm Francesca erschrocken hinterher.

"Das traut ihr euch wohl nicht", höhnte er.

"Nicht hinhören", sagte Max verächtlich und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum, "der hat doch die Sicherungen durchgebrannt."

Jetzt sprang die Ampel auf grün. "Also, ich finde, diese zehn Sekunden hätte er auch noch warten können", stellte Fran fest.

Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Max, beide dachten mal wieder dasselbe: "Jungs!", grinsten sie mal wieder.

"Und Montag fallen die letzten beiden Stunden aus", sagte Max erfreut und drehte den Kopf zu Fran. Der Bus rauschte dröhnend an ihnen vorbei.

"Ich liebe Lehrerkonferenzen", grinste Fran, denn das war der Grund für den Stundenausfall. "Hey, deine Mutter!"

"Wo?", fragte Max. Fran deutete zum Bus hinüber, der jetzt den Berg hinunter fuhr. "Ach, im Bus? Diese Linie kommt doch von Starfleet Command. Dann ging die Vorlesung wohl doch nicht so lange, wie sie dachte."

Max und Fran sausten den Berg in hohem Tempo hinab. Mittendrin verzog Fran das Gesicht und bremste scharf. Max kam erst ein paar Meter weiter vorne zu stehen.

"Was ist los, Fran?", rief sie über die Schulter nach hinten.

Fran fasste sich in den Mund. "Ich habe 'ne Fliege in den Mund bekommen."

"Uah", meinte Max und schwang sich wieder in den Sattel, Fran ebenso.

"Hat es geschmeckt?", wollte sie wissen. Fran schielte zu ihrer Schulfreundin hinüber.

"Und wie", sie verdrehte die Augen und bog in den Golden– Gate– Park ein, wo sie absteigen mussten. Quer durch den ganzen Park ging es und am anderen Ende hinaus auf die 42nd Park Drive. Max und Fran kletterten wieder auf die Sättel. Ein paar kleinere Querstraßen wurden durchfahren, bis sie schließlich die Lincoln Drive, ihre Wohnstraße, erreichten.

"Uff", sagte Fran und stieg ab, "das wär's dann. Wie lange haben wir gebraucht?"

"Etwas über einer halben Stunde", antwortete Max, "das ist schnell", fügte sie noch hinzu, da Fran sie fragend ansah.

"Wir waren schneller als der Bus", grinste Fran und zog ihre Freundin mal wieder hinter sich her.

"Was suchst du denn so verzweifelt?", fragte Max ihre Freundin, als diese nervös in ihrem Rucksack herumkramte.

"Meine Schlüsselkarte", antwortete diese.

"Was? In diesem Chaos?", fuhr Max halb stöhnend auf.

"Das ist doch Ordnung", trumpfte Francesca auf und zog die Karte heraus. Dann schloss sie die Tür auf und machte eine einladende Handbewegung ins Innere.

"Nach ihnen, werte Madame", lachte sie und folgte Max.

"Francesca, wunderbar, dass du schon da bist!", sagte ihre Mutter und drückte ihrer verdatterten Tochter zwei große Schüsseln in die Hand, "bringst du das bitte in den Garten? Max, guten Tag erst einmal."

"Hallo, Mrs Kirk", antwortete Max. "Tust du mir den Gefallen und bringst diese Schüssel in den Garten?"

"Klaro."

"Danke schön".

Fran stand wartend an der Terrassentür, als sich der Summer in Bewegung setzte. "Da ist noch was, dass ich dir sagen wollte."

"Schieß los", sagte Max und öffnete die Schiebetür.

"Es kommt noch ein Freund von meinem Onkel, außerdem noch Pavel, Mitch und Amanda. Ist das okay?"

"Logo. Ist doch viel lustiger so."

"Ich wusste, dass du das sagen würdest", meinte Fran und stellte die Schüsseln auf den im Garten aufgebauten Tisch.

"Pavel und Mitch kommen etwas später, da sie noch Baseballtraining haben. Aber Amanda müsste bald hier aufkreuzen. Das Besteck fehlt noch", meinte Fran nach einem prüfenden Blick.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Mein Vater, meine Mutter, mein Onkel, der Freund meines Onkels", sie stoppte und betrat das Haus, "Pavel, Mitch, Amanda, du, deine Mutter und ich", fuhr sie fort, "das wären zehn Personen."

"Elf, du hast meinen Onkel vergessen."

"Ups. Also elf. Nimmst du die Messer und die Gabeln?" Max nickte, zog die Schublade auf und griff sich das nötige Besteck.

Klappernd fiel Fran ein Löffel hinunter. "Mist!", entfuhr es ihr.

"Lass mal. Ich hebe schon auf". Max ging in die Hocke.

Just in diesem Moment ging die Küchentür auf.

"Hier steckst du also." James Kirk, Francescas Onkel, stand in der Tür und trat dann zur Seite. "Das ist meine Nichte Francesca."

"Guten Tag", sagte sie.

"Dein Löffel, Fran." Max kam gelenkig aus der Hocke hoch und wackelte mit dem Löffel zwischen den Fingern herum. Fran schnappte ihn sich.

"Ach ja, und das ist Francescas Freundin. Das ist mein Erster Offizier", stellte Kirk vor.

"Guten Tag", antwortete Max nun ihrerseits, musterte den Vulkanier ein paar Sekunden länger als nötig, legte die Stirn in Falten und nahm den Geschirrstapel wieder an sich.

"Vorsichtig, Maximum, sonst gibt's Tote. Andererseits, dann könnte ich endlich mal Rache an Amanda nehmen. Das von gestern war wirklich unter aller Sau." Doch Fran klang noch immer übermütig.

"Das wollen wir dann doch nicht." Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Aber ich überlass dir Miss Franco gerne. Hat sie sich eigentlich entschuldigt?", fragte Max zurück.

"Yeah, hat sie. Sonst könnte sie mir jetzt auch gestohlen bleiben."

Wieder summte es.

"Max!", sagte Fran verzweifelt.

"Ich kann nicht. Hände voll", erwiderte Max.

Hilfe suchend wandte sich Fran an ihren Onkel. "Onkel Jim, kannst du mal die Tür öffnen?"

"Klar." Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück und öffnete die Tür.

"Ich bin mit Francesca verabredet", hörte man eine helle Stimme.

"Amanda! Hopp, komm rein!", rief Fran aus dem Wohnzimmer. Amanda betrat das Haus und schloss die Tür.

"Wo steckt denn Max?", fragte sie.

"Im Garten. Du kamst ja schnell. So früh hatten wir gar nicht mit dir gerechnet."

"Tja, Pech, was?", lachte Amanda.

"PP", murmelte Fran. PP war die Abkürzung für persönliches Pech, aber Amanda lachte nur und zuckte die Achseln.

"Hey, Mandy. Na, du italienisches Gemüse? Schon da?"

"Da guckst du sparsam, oder?" Max zog leicht eine Braune hoch und beguckte sich Fran fragend.

"Tue ich das, Fran?"

"Nö, Max. Nicht, dass ich das sehen würde."

"Aha", kommentierten Amanda und Max im Chor.

"Habt ihr in Sozialkunde den Kram verstanden, den wir da durchgekaut haben?"

"Nö", schüttelte Fran den Kopf.

"Ich schon. Das war doch einfach", sagte Max.

"Hä? Und wie bitte? Erkläre es mal", bat Amanda.

Max ließ sich nicht lange bitten und schilderte ausführlich.

"Aha! So war das also", meinte Fran und betrat die Küche, "das muss einem aber auch gesagt werden!"

Max sah Fran von der Seite an. "Man sieht richtig ein Licht in deinem Kopf angehen, Fran", stellte sie fest und schnippte ihr gegen die Stirn

"Klar doch, Maxie-Monster."

Max richtete entnervt die Augen gen Zimmerdecke und strich sich dann die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Das sind bestimmt Pavel und Mitch", vermutete Amanda, als es lang anhaltend summte.

Fran packte Max fest an den Schultern und schob sie zur Tür.

"Na los. Öffne mal!" "Wieso ich? Du wohnst doch hier."

Wieder summte es. Max wechselte noch einen Blick mit der knapp sechs Monate älteren Francesca und öffnete die Tür.

"Hey, Jungs", begrüßte Max die Kurskameraden.

"Habt ihr euer Training überstanden?", witzelte Amanda.

"Sehr witzig", sagte Mitch und wollte Pavel in die Küche folgen.

"Hoppla", er wich dem Vulkanier aus. Dann drehte er sich um und runzelte die Stirn. "Hier ist ja schon der halbe Soku-Kurs versammelt. Kommt sonst noch jemand aus unserem Kurs?"  
Fran grinste. Mitch mit seinen Abkürzungen. Gut, Soku–die Abkürzung für Sozialkunde, war an der Schule recht geläufig, aber lustig klang es doch.

"Nö", antwortete Max, "ihr werdet mit uns Vorlieb nehmen müssen, Mitchie."

"Gibt schlimmeres", meinte Pavel und schwang sich auf einen Stuhl, "freut ihr euch schon auf die Sommerferien?", fragte er.

Ausnahmsweise einhellige Meinung bei Jungen und Mädchen: alle warteten mehr oder weniger geduldig auf die Ferien.

"Letztes Jahr haben wir viel früher Ferien bekommen", meinte Max, "das war viel besser." Ihre Augen blitzten.

"Oh je. Jetzt geht ihr spanisches Temperament mit ihr durch", sagte Amanda, die das Blitzen in Max' Augen zur Genüge kannte.

"Ay, caramba. Tut mit echt leid, dass ich Halbspanier bin", flachste Max und zog eine Locke gerade. Doch als sie diese wieder los ließ, sauste sie sofort in ihre alte Stellung zurück. Fran schielte zu ihr hinüber.

"Das wird wohl nichts, Krauskopf", stellte sie fest. "Bist ja nur neidisch, Glatthaarköpfchen", gab Max Kontra.

Pavel ging dazwischen. "Nun mal langsam, Mädels", sagte er.

Max wandte sich um und grinste.

"Pavel, 'Mädels' ist dein Lieblingswort, oder?", fragte Fran.

"Wieso?", fragte er und verstand nichts.

Max klärte ihn auf. "Jetzt, dann vorhin an der Tür, letzten Montag morgen an der Bushaltestelle, dazwischen auch noch ein paar 100 Mal, das ist wohl nicht häufig?"

"Na schön", dehnte er ergeben und seufzte.

"Ihr könntet in den Garten gehen", schlug Frans Mutter vor, die die aufgescheuchte Bande aus dem Haus haben wollte.

Da summte es. "Ich glaube, dass ist Dad". Fran flitzte zur Tür und fiel tatsächlich ihrem Vater um den Hals. Dieser wuschelte ihr durch die Haare.

"Na, Kleine?". Dann ging er in die Küche. "Jim? Was machst du denn hier?"

"Dich besuchen?", sagte James Kirk und begrüßte seinen großen Bruder herzlich. "Und dein Erster Offizier", er begrüßte auch den Vulkanier und fragte dann nach seiner Frau.

"Draußen im Garten", antwortete Fran und ging schon mal vor. Ihre Freunde warteten schon an den Tischen im Garten. Amanda zog ein Kartenspiel aus der Hosentasche.

"Wollen wir?"

"Klar doch, na logo", alle waren dafür. Die Karten wurden verteilt und schon ging es los. Am Ende siegte mit vier Karten Vorsprung vor Pavel, Amanda. Aber das war irgendwie klar, ihr gehörte das Spiel ja auch.

"Max? Intercom, deine Mutter ist dran", rief Leah Kirk, Frans Mutter, in den Garten.

Max stand auf. "Eine Sekunde mal", sagte sie zu den anderen, doch Fran lief ihr trotzdem hinterher.

"Mein Glas ist alle", meinte sie, während Max den Hörer aufnahm.

"Sí?", verfiel sie ins Spanische.

"Ich komme etwas später, soll ich deinen Onkel schon mal vorschicken?", fragte Rachel, ebenfalls auf Spanisch.

"Jepp. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo ihr bleibt. Ist was passiert?"

"Nein, alles in bester Ordnung."

"Na schön, dann bis gleich." Max legte den Hörer auf und sah der grinsenden Francesca entgegen.

"Was grinst du denn so?", fragte Max.

"Dein Spanisch hört sich so lustig an", stellte Fran fest.

Max verdrehte die Augen und murmelte: "Aceptor todes cada uno so como él es", vor sich hin.

Fran zupfte sie am Ärmel. "Rede Englisch, ich verstehe dich nicht."

Max sah Fran an und sagte: "Ich sagte, urteile nicht über eine Sprache, die du nicht sprichst oder verstehst. Sprich: akzeptiere jeden Menschen so wie er ist."

"Alles klar!", lachte Fran.

"Ist was mit deiner Mutter?", fragte Mrs Kirk, die gut mit Max' Mutter befreundet war.

"Nein", Max schüttelte den Kopf, "sie kommt nur etwas später."

"Warst du eigentlich schon mal richtig krank, Max?", fragte Amanda kurz darauf, "seit ich dich kenne, hast du einmal in der Schule gefehlt und ich kenne dich seit der sechsten Klasse."

"Nee, richtig krank nicht. Höchstens mal Schnupfen oder Husten, aber das hat ja jeder mal."

"Echt", nickte Fran, und Amanda erzählte. "Als kleines Kind hatte ich Asthma. Ich musste ständig Tabletten schlucken, die wie Drogen wirkten. Ich war ständig auf 200, wusste aber immer die Antworten auf die Fragen der Lehrer. Das hat die total verrückt gemacht."

"Oh weia", kicherte Fran, "das kann ich mir echt gut vorstellen. Aber jetzt ist dein Asthma weg?"

"Zum Glück", lachte Amanda. "Sonst hätten die Jungs heute nicht mehr viel zu lachen, was Amanda?", feixte Pavel breit grinsend. Amanda schaute empört. Max meinte nur: "Muchacho cochina pestosa."

"Was?", fragten diesmal alle. Max lachte und versetzte dem Jungen: "Ich sagte zu Pavel, dass er ein Schmutzferkel ist."

"Bin ich nicht", protestierte Pavel, "ich bin nicht schmutzig."

Jetzt lachten alle. Max verdrehte die Augen. "Ich sagte es ja. Er kapiert nichts."

Da tauchte ihr Onkel auf.

"Na endlich. Ich fragte mich schon, wo er bleibt."

Sie ging ihm entgegen. "Huhu, Onkel Josh", sagte sie.

"Na, Max? Wie war die Schule?" "Ganz okay. Nicht besonders stressig", antwortete Max.

"Max? Komm schon!", rief Amanda in einer beachtlichen Lautstärke quer durch den Garten.

"Ich schlage mich mal wieder rüber zu den anderen. Wann kommt Mom?"

"Sie murmelte etwas von einer Viertelstunde."

"Ach so. Dann viel Spaß alleine."

"Werde ich haben", meinte Josh und gesellte sich zu der linken Tischgruppe hinzu.

"Verstecken mit Anschlagen wollten wir spielen", sagte Mitch und wiederholte damit Frans Vorschlag von vor ein paar Minuten, "ich suche zuerst. Also, das ganze Grundstück hier, aber nicht im Haus. Ich zähle bis 60. Anschlagen hier am Baum. Haut schon ab!"

Er begann laut zu zählen. Max und Fran liefen in dieselbe Richtung um das Haus herum. Max sah sich prüfend um, während Fran hinter einem Busch verschwand. Max lief noch ein paar Schritte weiter und schlüpfte dann hinter einen etwas dichteren Strauch.

"60! Ich komme!", rief Mitch laut und begann den Garten zu durchsuchen. Zielstrebig lief er auf die linke Hausseite zu, nur einen Meter an Frans Versteck vorbei. Fran hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht loszuprusten. Max huschte blitzschnell aus ihrem Versteck hervor und eng an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand vorbei. Hinter einem Busch blieb sie stehen.

In diesem Moment schlug sich Fran frei. Mitchell hingegen war nirgends zu sehen. Vorsichtig spähte Max um die Ecke und zog sofort den Kopf wieder zurück. Das nächste Mal schob sie ihn ein bisschen vorsichtiger um die Ecke. Mitch war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht, also lief sie los. Als hätte er auf sie gelauert, kam Mitch plötzlich von der anderen Hausecke aus gelaufen. _Oh verflixt,_ dachte Max und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Sekunden vor Mitch kam sie am Baum an.

"Frei", sagte sie.

"Knappe Sache", meinte Fran.

Max nickte und blickte umher. "Fehlen nur noch Pavel und Amanda."

"Falsch, nur noch Amanda", berichtigte Pavel, der in diesem Moment den Baum erreicht, "ich wette, Amanda hat ein Versteck, wo man nur ganz schlecht wieder herauskommt", meinte er noch.

"Wieso? Hast du sie gesehen?"

"Nö, das nicht. Aber ich kenne sie doch. Miss Franco denkt kompliziert."

"Irgendwo hast du da nicht so ganz unrecht", pflichtete Fran ihm bei. Mitch kam auf sie zugelaufen.

"Amanda", sagte er und berührte den Baumstamm, "du musst suchen", meinte er zu dem kurz darauf auftauchenden Mädchen. Amanda nickte und begann zu zählen. Wieder schwärmten alle aus. Pavel verschanzte sich hinter der Hecke, Fran kroch hinter einen Busch, Max kletterte auf einen Baum und Mitch sprang hinter die Regentonne. "Komme!", schallte Amandas Ruf laut durch den Garten.

"Guten Tag, Mrs Guevara", sagte Pavel und legte den Finger an die Lippen, "wir spielen Verstecken."

"Verstehe", meinte Max' Mutter und betätigte den Summer.

Mrs Kirk öffnete ihr. "Hallo, Leah", sagte Rachel.

"Hallo, Rachel", begrüßte diese sie, "komm doch rein."

"Tut mir leid, dass es etwas später geworden ist", entschuldigte sich Rachel, "ich bin aufgehalten worden."

Unterdessen ging im Garten das Versteckspiel weiter.

"Mitch, Pavel, ich habe euch!", rief Amanda und lief zum Baum hinüber. Dann ging sie zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hauses. Max atmete auf, denn Amanda hatte bestimmt zwei oder drei Minuten unter ihrem Versteck gestanden, und sprang vom Baum herunter. Sie spurtete los und erreichte den Baum bevor Amanda sie überhaupt bemerkt hatte. _Bleibt nur noch Fran...,_ dachte Max.

Da sah sie Frans braune Haare um die Ecke gucken. Sie gab ihr Zeichen, dass Amanda nicht da war, und Fran rannte los. Kurz darauf kam Amanda angestolpert und blieb stehen, als sie ihre Freunde schon alle am Baum versammelt vorfand.

"Da kann ich ja lange suchen", lautete ihr trockener Kommentar.

"Darf ich mal suchen?", fragte Max, ohne auf Amanda einzugehen.

"Na klar. Ich war ja eh schon", meinte Mitch, "mach nur. Ach, deine Mutter ist jetzt übrigens da".

"Gut. Los, was wartet ihr noch? Versteckt euch!"

Bald darauf war sie mit Zählen fertig und begann systematisch den Garten zu durchkämmen. Dabei sah sie einen abgeknickten Zweig neben einem Strauch liegen, wo er eigentlich gar nicht hinzu gehörte. _Merkwürdig,_ dachte sie. Dann sah sie eine braune Haarsträhne durch das Blattwerk schauen. "He, Fran", grinste sie, "du kannst herauskommen."

Sie klatschte Fran am Baum ab und suchte weiter. Kurz darauf hatte sie alle gefunden, kein einziger hatte sich freischlagen können.

"Lasst uns auf hören", meinte Mitch, "Pavel und ich müssen eh sofort nach Hause."

"Schon?", wunderte sich Max.

"Wir wollen noch mit ein paar Kumpels ins Kino", antwortete Pavel. "Ciao dann. Bis Montag."

"Viel Spaß im Kino", wünschte Amanda. Die Jungs verabschiedeten sich noch schnell von Frans Eltern und schwangen sich dann auf ihre Räder, nachdem sie ihr Sportzeug aus dem Flur geholt hatten. Jetzt waren die drei Mädchen alleine.

"Wann musst du?", fragte Fran Amanda.

"Auch gleich. In einer halben Stunde muss ich zu Hause sein und ich brauche 20 Minuten mit dem Bus."

"Also noch 10 Minuten", meinte Fran, "was machen wir denn so lange?"

"Wir könnten doch noch 'ne Runde Karten spielen", schlug Amanda vor. Die Mädchen setzten sich wieder an den Tisch, wo die Erwachsenen in ein angeregtes Gespräch verwickelt waren.

Im Haus bat Leah Rachel um Hilfe beim Aufschneiden der Brötchen.

"Es sind so viele. Allein brauche ich da ja ewig, und von den Männern kann man ja sowieso keine Hilfe erwarten."

"Kein Problem", sagte Rachel und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

"Drei Karten", sagte Max.

"Ich auch", stimmte Amanda zu.

"Vier Karten", meinte Fran auf die Frage nach dem Kartenstand. Sie legte zwei ab.

"Jetzt sind es nur noch zwei", lachte sie. Amanda legte ebenfalls eine Karte ab, "bei mir auch."

Nun war die Reihe an Max, die sich ihre Karten besah. _Schon wieder Risiko_, dachte sie, _dass hängt mir langsam zum Hals heraus. Andererseits, ohne Risiko wird es langweilig._ Dann traf sie eine Entscheidung: Sie legte zwei Karten ab.

"Eine Karte", sagte sie. Das Risiko war durchaus berechtigt. Schließlich gewann Max mit einer Karte Vorsprung vor Fran. Amanda packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

"Ihr lernt zu schnell. Na dann, ich muss jetzt. Schönen Abend noch allerseits."

"Bye! Ciao!", verabschiedeten sich Fran und Max von der Freundin, die sich beeilen musste, um noch die Regi–Linie zu erwischen.

"Kommst du mal mit hoch im mein Zimmer?", fragte Fran Max. Diese nickte und zog sich an der Terrassentür ihre Schuhe aus.

"Hey, Mom!", begrüßte sie ihre Mutter.

"Na, Max. Wie war es in der Schule?"

_Immer dieselbe Frage_, dachte Max innerlich_, können sich die Erwachsenen nicht mal was interessanteres überlegen?_

"Alles in Butter", antwortete sie dann aber doch. Max verschwand schnell mit Fan nach oben, bevor ihre Mutter sie mit noch mehr Fragen bombardieren konnte.

"Ich gehe mal kurz die Wäsche aufhängen", sagte Leah, "machst du so lange alleine weiter?"

"Sicher doch". Rachel legte das gerade bearbeitete Brötchen zur Seite und nahm sich das nächste. Leah schlüpfte indessen in ihre Hausschuhe und lief in den Keller hinab; das langanhaltende Piepsen der Waschmaschine nervte sie.

"Ist ja gut, bin schon da", murmelte sie vor sich hin und öffnete die Tür der Waschmaschine. In diesem Moment betrat Commander Spock das Haus und steuerte auf die Küche zu. Die altertümliche Standuhr im Wohnzimmer schlug mit dumpfen Schlägen 18 Uhr.

Er bemerkte die Frau am Küchentisch, die mit routinierter Bewegung die Brötchen auseinander schnitt, und nur kurz aufblickte um sich ein neues zu nehmen. Spocks leichte Schritte stockten plötzlich und er hob eine Augenbraue. _Das ist doch nicht...,_ dachte er und brachte den Satz vor Verwirrung noch nicht einmal in Geist zustande.

"Rachel?", fragte er behutsam. Die Frau am Küchentisch blickte auf.

"Ja?" Dann sah sie genauer hin und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

"Spock! Was machst du denn hier?" Sie war total erstaunt, hätte sie doch nie erwartet, auf diese Weise ihren Ehemann wieder zusehen. Sie legte ihr Messer beiseite.

"Himmel, Spock. Acht Jahre und du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert." Sie machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Du aber auch nicht", antwortete er und nahm sie in den Arm, drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Rachel kuschelte sich leicht an ihn.

"Verflixt", murmelte sie an seiner Schulter, "weißt du, wie ich dich vermisst habe?"

"Ich weiß es, Rachel. Acht Jahre sind eine so lange Zeit."

"Egal", schob Rachel die Erwiderung Spocks zur Seite. "Hauptsache, du bist wieder da."

"Ach komm schon, Max. Sag doch was", flehte Fran ihre Freundin verzweifelt an.

"Was soll ich schon groß sagen außer Wow? Du hast tatsächlich mal aufgeräumt."

"Seit ich dich kenne, davor natürlich auch schon, hatte ich nie richtig Ordnung in meinem Zimmer. Das ist irgendwie komisch so."

"Hattest du Hilfe, oder hast du deinen Saustall alleine aufgeräumt?", fragte Max und zog ihren Kettenanhänger aus ihrem Oberteil hervor während sie sich umsah.

"Ganz alleine", sagte Fran nicht ohne Stolz.

"Ay. Und wie lange hast du gebraucht?"

"Mit Entrümpeln..", meinte Fran, "knapp drei Stunden."

"Und wahrscheinlich brauchst du nicht mal eine Woche, um dein altes Chaos wieder herzustellen, oder?"

"Was denkst du von mir?", tat Fran empört.

"Nur das beste", beschwichtigte Max sie.

"Wie war es denn im All?", fragte Rachel ihren vulkanischen Ehemann.

"Wie immer. Die Klingonen sind noch genauso einfallslos mit ihren Dreier–Kombinationen und sonst fast nur Routine. Was macht eigentlich unsere Tochter? Fünfzehn müsste sie doch jetzt sein."

"Ihr geht es gut. Sie steht kurz vor dem Sprung in die 10. Klasse. Ist sie dir denn noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen?"

"Sie ist hier?", fragte Spock überrascht. Rachel bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln. "Sie hat sich sehr verändert, nicht? Braune lockige Haare, etwas länger als Schulter lang und braune Augen", beschrieb sie die gemeinsame Tochter.

"Und ist mit Francesca befreundet. Doch, dann ist sie mir tatsächlich schon über den Weg gelaufen und ich habe sie nicht erkannt." Er schwieg. "Sie scheint ein kleines Energiebündel zu sein", bemerkte er dann.

"Allerdings". Rachel grinste und fuhr mit dem Brötchen aufschneiden fort, "sie lässt sich nicht so schnell unterkriegen oder gar unter buddeln, und sie kann einen durchaus ständig auf Trab halten. Wie sind deine Pläne? Bleibst du hier auf der Erde oder gehst du wieder ins All?", fragte sie und konnte eine leichte Besorgnis nicht verbergen.

"Ich habe Überstunden für mehr als fünf Monate Urlaub. Das gedenke ich jetzt einzulösen. Ich war in den letzten Jahren nicht oft bei euch."

_Er untertreibt_, dachte Rachel, _auch darin hat er sich nicht geändert_. Leah kam zurück.

"Hattest du Gesellschaft?", fragte sie und nahm sich wieder das Messer.

"Hatte ich", antwortete Rachel und tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Spock. Er verstand und nahm sich eine Mineralwasserflasche, wegen der er eigentlich ins Haus gegangen war.

_Jetzt habe ich Rachel wegen einer Flasche Wasser wiedergefunden, wer weiß, vielleicht wären wir sonst heute aneinander vorbei gelaufen,_ dachte er und setzte sich wieder neben Captain Kirk, seinem unmittelbaren Vorgesetzten.

Auch Rachel war am Überlegen. _Endlich ist er wieder da. Hoffentlich läuft mit Max und ihm alles klar. _ "Rachel? Bist du am träumen?", riss sie auf einmal Leahs Stimme aus den Gedanken.

"Was? Nein, alles okay." Sie schnitt das letzte Brötchen auf und legte es in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb.

"Dank dir schön für deine Hilfe."

"Brauchst du sie denn noch, meine Hilfe?", fragte Rachel nach.

"Nein. Du kannst ja schon mal in den Garten vorgehen. Ich komme auch gleich."

"Na schön". Rachel wusch sich schnell die Hände ab und war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen. Max und Fran sprangen die Treppe hinab.

"Mom?", fragte Fran, "dürfen Max und ich die Tischtennis-Platte aufbauen?"

"Ihr braucht sie nur aus dem Schuppen heraus zu rollen und das Netz festzustecken", erläuterte Mrs Kirk.

"Danke schön".

Max und Fran schlüpften wieder in die Schuhe und gingen zum  
Gartenhäuschen hinüber.

"Zum Glück ist die Tischtennis–Platte nicht so voll gestellt", meinte Fran nach einem Blick in den Schuppen. Schnell zogen die beiden die Platte mit vereinten Kräften heraus und rollten sie zu dem Plattenweg hinüber.

"Sonst wackelt es so", grinste Fran. Ein paar Minuten später war die Tischtennis– Platte vollständig aufgebaut. Fehlten nur noch die Schläger und der Ball.

"Guckst du mal im Schuppen?" Max riskierte also noch einen Blick in den Schuppen und fand das benötigte Material schnell. Dann konnte es losgehen. Max' erster Aufschlag streifte das Netz und rollte aus.

"Ich bin wohl etwas aus der Übung", zuckte Max die Schultern. Beim nächsten Mal ging alles glatt und das Spiel lief. Hin und her flog der weiße Ball. Fran kam bald aus der Puste, da sie die Bälle öfters so plazierte, dass Max sie nur noch hoch und weit zurück schlagen konnte. Aber so schnell konnte und wollte sie nicht klein beigeben, also schlug sie weiter auf die Bälle ein.

"Lass uns aufhören", schlug sie dann doch nach weiteren 20 Minuten schnaufend vor, "die Platte können wir ja noch stehen lassen und später eventuell noch ein wenig spielen."

"Okay", nickte Max, die wegen der unheimlich hohen Ausdauer, die sie bei der Genmanipulation frei Haus bekam, noch nicht einmal außer Atem war. Sie legten Schläger und Ball hin und holten sich ein Glas zu trinken.

"Was soll das denn für ein Zeug darstellen?", fragte Max, nachdem sie Francescas Glas und damit den Inhalt inspiziert hatte.

"Mezzo Mix, ein Mischgetränk so ähnlich wie Cola. Noch nie gehört?"

"Doch schon. Da wäre mir ehrlich gesagt zu viel Koffein drin. Dann sitzt du nachts um vier ja noch hellwach im Bett."

"Und wenn schon. Morgen ist Samstag. Partytime, würde Jill sagen... Naja und Montag pennst du in Wirtschaftslehre ein", meinte Fran und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.

"Da verpasst man sowieso nichts", sagte Max, zu deren Lieblingsfächern Wirtschaftslehre nicht gerade zählte, "ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass wir seit zehn Wochen am selben Thema herum kauen? Das ist doch nicht normal!"

"Stimmt. Hey, das ist wirklich das einzige Fach, bei dem ich regelmäßig vom Stuhl kippen könnte vor lauter Langeweile", murrte Fran.

"Hoffentlich tust du es nicht", mischte sich Leah ein.

"Nee, aber viel fehlt nicht mehr."

"Drei Tage Schule noch, dann gibt's endlich Wochenende", meinte Max.

"Und neun Stunden Schule..."

"Ach... gibs doch endlich zu, du magst es solange Unterricht zu haben", zog Max die Freundin auf.

"Bloß nicht. Dann lieber fünf Stunden Wirtschaftslehre am Stück."

"Klingt verzweifelt", grinste Max und setzte ihr Glas an den Mund. Inzwischen war es dämmerig geworden und Leah bat ihre Tochter, doch bitte die Außenbeleuchtung einzuschalten.

"Klar".

Fran schwang sich aus vom Stuhl hoch und legte die Stirn in Dackelfalten. _Jetzt ist ihr wieder eine Idee gekommen,_ wusste Max, die das Stirnrunzeln ihrer Freundin ziemlich gut kannte.

Jemand tippte ihr von hinten auf die Schulter. Sie wandte sich um und sah ihren Onkel Josh hinter sich stehen.

"Ich muss jetzt. Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann ich das nächste Mal vorbei kommen kann, also mach's erst einmal gut, okay? Begleitest du mich noch zum Auto?"

"Logo", sagte Max, trank ihr Glas aus und stand auf. Im Vorbeigehen machte sie ihrer Mutter ein Zeichen und folgte ihrem Onkel. Sein Auto stand schon bepackt vorm Haus.

"Ich habe dich ja gar nicht packen sehen", wunderte sich Max, die so etwas normalerweise immer mitbekam.

"Du warst so beschäftigt mit Tischtennis spielen."

"Aha"

"Also, Max", wiederholte Josh, "lerne schön für die Schule und mach deiner Mutter nicht allzu viel Ärger, okay?"

"Klar", antwortete seine Nichte und umarmte ihn kurz. Josh stieg ein und fuhr winkend davon. Max schaute ihm hinterher und wandte sich zum Haus zurück, als das Auto um die Ecke verschwand.

An der Hausecke Richtung Garten stieß sie um ein Haar mit Fran zusammen. "Hier hast du dich also versteckt. Kommst du mit auf die Schaukel?"

"Jepp", sagte Max und folgte ihrer Freundin, die schon voraus lief. _Kleine Ungeduld,_ dachte sie amüsiert.

"Nicht so hoch", bat Max ihre Freundin, deren Augen schelmisch leuchteten, "sonst kommt mir das ganze Mineralwasser von eben hoch."

"Bei mir auch", bestätigte Fran und ließ es ausnahmsweise ruhiger angehen.

"Francesca!", rief ihr Vater wieder einmal.

"Was ist denn?", rief sie zurück. "Die Tischtennis–Platte. Wenn ihr sie nicht mehr benutzt, stellt sie bitte wieder zurück."

"Klaro, Dad!", schallte es ihm entgegen. "Wollen wir noch?", fragte Max.

"Ehrlich gesagt, besonders viel Lust habe ich ja nicht", meinte Fran zögernd.

"Dann hopp, lass uns abbauen."

Scherzend machten sich die zwei an den Abbau. Inzwischen war es fast stockdunkel.

"Autsch, verdammt noch mal", hörte man es plötzlich von der Tischtennis–Platte hinüber zum Tisch, wo die Erwachsenen sich immer noch eifrig unterhielten.

"Jemand verletzt?", rief James Kirk herüber.

"Alles in Ordnung", gab Max Antwort, "Francesca hat sich bloß den Finger angeschlagen."

"Ich gebe dir gleich 'bloß' ", wetterte Francesca lautstark zurück und steckte sich den Finger in den Mund.

"Der Mensch braucht ja schließlich Proteine", kommentierte Max Francescas Fingerknabbern, was zur Folge hatte, dass Fran blitzschnell den Finger aus dem Mund zog, und anfing zu lachen.

"Ja, Megabrüller!", witzelte Max. Und leiser zu ihrer Freundin: "Da kann man mal sehen, was einem in ner öden Wirtschaftsstunde alles einfällt."

Kurz darauf klapperte es und das Licht im Schuppen ging an. Die Tischtennis–Platte wurde an ihren alten Platz gestellt und das Zubehör weggepackt. Dann erlosch das Licht.

Inzwischen hatten die Eltern und Starfleetangehörigen damit begonnen, die Tische abzubauen. Spock wechselte öfter einen Blick mit Rachel, der er das Problem schon in der Küche erörtert hatte, und die ihm jedes Mal ermunternd zunickte. Schließlich stellte er sich neben seinen Captain.

"Dürfte ich kurz unter vier Augen mit ihnen sprechen, Sir?", fragte er förmlich.

"Nur zu, Spock". Kirk führte seinen Ersten - und Wissenschaftsoffizier ein gutes Stück zur Seite.

"Wo brennt es denn?", meinte er und fragte sich, was Spock von ihm wollte.

"Da ist etwas, Captain, dass Sie nicht wissen und das auch nicht in meiner Starfleetakte verzeichnet ist. Eigentlich hätte ich Ihnen das schon vor 16 Jahren sagen sollen, aber ich...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Ist etwas passiert?", fragte der Captain seinen besten Freund.

Dieser nickte zögernd. "In gewisser Weise". Er holte leise Luft. "Captain, in meiner Akte steht, dass ich nicht verheiratet bin und auch keine Kinder habe. Aber das ist ein Irrtum von Starfleet."

"Aber dann...", fing Kirk verblüfft an.

"Genau, Captain." "Spock, mit allem habe ich halbwegs gerechnet, aber damit nicht. Wieso ist das nie amtlich geworden?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Spock, "eine verschleppte Akte kommt bei Starfleet schon mal vor."

"Ja, sicher", meinte Kirk, "aber seit 16 Jahren?", zweifelte er, "wieso haben Sie mir eigentlich nie etwas erzählt?"

"Starfleet ist so groß, dass mühelos die Akten einer 400 Mann starken Crew verschwinden könnten", antwortete Spock, "Sie haben mich auch nie gefragt, was meine Akte angeht."

"Weil ich davon ausging, dass die Fakten in ihrer Akte korrekt sind", der Mann im Goldhemd zuckte die Achseln. "Was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun, Mr Spock?"

"Ich habe vor, diesen Irrtum endlich aufzuklären..."

Doch schon wurde er von seinem Captain unterbrochen. "Eben, Mr Spock. Wenn Sie seit 16 Jahren verheiratet sind, hatten Sie nie die Gelegenheit Ihre Akte ändern zu lassen? Entschuldigen Sie, aber das glaube ich nicht so ganz."

Spock versteifte sich. "Einen Termin bei Commodore Eastwell zu bekommen ist nicht gerade einfach, wie Sie selbst wissen dürften. Zudem muss man persönlich erscheinen. In der Zeit von zwei Drei-Jahres-Missionen und drei Forschungsaufträgen war die Enterprise nur einen Tag im Dock bei Starfleet. Und es war unmöglich, in dieser Zeit einen Termin bei ihm zu bekommen."

"So verhält sich das also. Na schön, dann lassen Sie mich mal als erstes gratulieren. Ist ihr Kind ein Junge oder ein Mädchen"

"Ein Mädchen. Größtenteils menschlicher Abstammung, das wäre vermutlich Ihre nächste Frage gewesen."

"Allerdings. Ich dachte immer, vulkanische Gene seien stärker als menschliche", meinte Kirk verwundert.

"Das sind sie ja auch, Sir. Aber wenn wir mal annehmen, dass die vulkanischen Gene insgesamt nur einen Gesamtanteil von 33,3 haben, dann sind die menschlichen wesentlich stärker."

"Also muss ihre Frau menschlicher Abstammung sein", folgerte der Mensch.

"Logisch gedacht, Captain", antwortete Spock.

"Da ist doch noch etwas", sagte Captain Kirk, der seinen Stellvertreter musterte.

Spocks Miene veränderte sich nur unmerklich. "Ich habe Urlaub für 5 Monate Urlaub", stellte er fest.

"Und diesen Urlaub wollen Sie jetzt nehmen", vollendete Kirk.

Spock nickte.

"Seit ich Sie kenne, haben Sie noch nie Urlaub genommen", meinte Kirk.

"Die Umstände sind jetzt völlig anders. Außerdem habe ich immer noch ein paar Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Zudem wird die Enterprise gerade gewartet, da habe ich bei Starfleet nichts zu tun", erklärte er.

"Ich kann Sie verstehen, Spock. Kommen Sie."

Also folgte Spock seinem Vorgesetzen zurück zu den fast abgebauten Tischen und nickte seiner Frau im Vorbeigehen einmal kurz zu. Alles klar, hieß das. Rachel verstand und wandte sich wieder ihrem Gespräch mit Leah zu.

Max und Fran hatten von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Sie saßen auf der Schaukel und redeten sich den Mund beinahe fusselig.

"Am Montag können wir nach Schwimmen gleich nach Hause, ist voll cool."

"Echt. Können wir uns den Umweg über die Schule sparen. Ich versteh sowieso nicht, warum die Schwimmen nicht grundsätzlich in die letzte Stunde packen."

"Für zwei Stunden in die Schule lohnt sich null", erwiderte Fran und gähnte.

"Schon müde", fragte Max. "Schon? Es ist doch schon 22.45 Uhr. Zeit, dass die kleine Max in die Federn kriecht."

"Nicht ohne meinen Schnuller", zischte Max leise zurück. Fran erstickte fast vor Lachen. "Eine 15 jährige mit Schnuller? Wo gibt's denn das? Bist du noch kindisch. Wo steckt eigentlich mein Teddy- Bär?"

Jetzt lachte auch Max. "Wahrscheinlich in deinem Gitterbettchen", grinste sie fröhlich.

"Kennst du eigentlich das neue Lied von B2C2", erkundigte sich Fran.

"Hab's heute morgen im Spotter gehört. Wie findest du's" "Ganz okay", antwortete Fran.

"Max! Kommst du? Wir wollen rüber"

"Sofort Mom!", rief Max zurück und schwang sich aus der Schaukel. "Bis spätestens Montag dann. Man sieht sich. Ciao."

"Ciao, Max."

Sekunden später stand sie vor ihrer Mutter. "Hier bin ich. Let's go."

Sie spähte ins hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer hinein. "Auf Wiedersehen."

Fran kam ihr mit dem Rucksack entgegen. "Hier, sonst kannste am Wochenende keine Hausaufgaben machen. Wäre doch soooo schade."

Beide Mädchen lachten sich an.

"Sischade", meinte Max ironisch.

"Hey, hör auf die Wörter zusammen zu ziehen. Das hört sich krankhaft an"

"Na, damit kann ich leben. Ich muss jetzt. Ciao"

Sie schwang sich den Rucksack über die Schulter und folgte ihrer Mutter aus dem dunklen Garten hinaus.

* * *

So... ein elend langes Kap... 

Hier kommt die Geschichte mal endlich langsam ins Rollen (hat ja auch lange genug gedauert gg)

Würd mich mal über n kleines Review freuen mit dem Zaunpfahl wink


End file.
